someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Subway 836
Before a couple of days ago, I thought that everyday has the exact same routine. You just wake up, go to work, come back, go to sleep, and repeat for the rest of the week. This is what I used to do everyday of every week. To be honest, I never really cared about my schedule. But now so many events happened that changed my perspective between what is real and what is supernatural. I guess I should start telling you about that day, the day I came across Subway 836. The day was ending off exactly like the others, and I was going to take the subway back home, as usual. I remember I was somehow the only person in the subway entrance, when these New York subway areas are packed at almost all the time. I finally heard a subway go to a halt. The subway looked just like every other kind of subway in New York City, and had a giant label named SUBWAY 836. I entered and noticed that the interior of the subway was a lot different from the outside, being very dirty with a lot of garbage on the floor. I found a small, somewhat clean spot and sat down. I played one of those crossword books while listening to music for a bit until a hand tapped my shoulder. I heard a faint voice from my headphones. A soft, tender voice. “Excuse me. Can I please sit with you?” I looked up to see a beautiful woman. She had long black hair, and her skin was sort of pale but I did not mind. To be honest, she looked like the girlfriend of my dreams. “Of course.” I answered politely. I scooted over and cleaned off the seat next to me. I took off my headphones just in case she would ask me anything else. Fortunately, she did. “So, where are you off to?” “My house in Brooklyn.” “That's nice. I live in Queens.” I asked for her name. She told me her name was Jen Sanders, and out of the blue she gave me her phone number. I looked at the number: 1-851-2691. The conversations we were having afterwards were going very smoothly. I actually thought I was going to start a decent relationship with her, until what happened next. During our conversation, a big rumble from under the train was heard. After a bit of shaking and turning, the lights went out and the emergency lights flashed over our heads. I looked around and swear I saw shadows of other people waiting, because I swear to god, from what I know, only me, Jen, and the conductor were in the subway at the time. She then pulled me up with her and backed away. I then asked her if she knew what was going on. “What’s happening?” “They are trying to kill us.” "They?" A hooded man approached me with a knife as Jen took my hand to make a dash for the front of the subway. As we were running to the front cable car, I saw petrified corpses laying on the floor, and the shaded men chasing after us. The walls of the cable cars were getting more and more red as we passed. I couldn’t even see anything at the second last cable car. We finally made to the front and I saw that conductor was impaled by a big pipe, his lifeless body just sitting there. I stopped her, locked the door and asked and frantically asked: “What the hell is going on here,why are there dead people here, and who are those men chasing us?” I looked at the tracks and noticed we were about to hit a dead end. I couldn’t process what was happening in such a matter of time, it was too much to handle. I glanced at Jen. Her eyes were now black and in tears, and she sadly whispered: “There is no time to explain right now. I’m… sorry.” She then did something I never expected. She pushed me out of the window and before I knew it, I landed on the subway entrance floor surrounded by the shattered glass of the window. I looked back at the train, still advancing its course. In a blink of eye, I saw a big, fiery explosion come from the dead end. I sat there in awe, processing and wondering what I just witnessed. I spent all night at the police station, attempting to answer question after question. The police had enough of my true explanation and let me go. Before I left, I heard the officer say the crash it was “The Recreation”. After that long depressing, night, I finally returned home. I couldn’t sleep. I was too busy thinking about Jen, so I turned on my computer and searched for subway accidents in New York. I found out about an accident in 2003, where 109 innocent people were killed instantly when a subway crashed and exploded into a dead end around the Brooklyn entrance, the exact area Subway 836 crashed at last night. There was a list of the 109 deceased people. I went down the list, and I was unfortunately confirmed of my suspicions. Jen Lyn Sanders. I hit the table in disbelief. There was a link on her name, and I clicked it. It talked about her personal life and where she was buried. It said she was at The Queens Local Cemetery. Then, I got a message. I looked at my inbox and it was sent by a user labeled 18512691. I re-positioned myself, and felt a rustle in my pocket. I pulled it out to remember what it was. It was Jen’s phone number. I held it up to review it one final time before I disposed of it somehow. 1-851-2691… what I realized just smacked me in face. It couldn’t be her trying to send a message to me. That was impossible. I felt a severe chill down my spine and a whisper in my ear. What I heard was: “I’m… sorry” I jolted upward, and turned around to see nothing behind me. I thought I understood at that point. I got ready to go to her tombstone. But I am not taking the subway. Fuck that. After about 30 minutes of driving, I finally reached the cemetery. I spent most of the day paying my respects for her. Saying how sorry I was about her death. She would have been a great friend of mine. I felt like I gave her enough sympathy. Before I left, I swear i heard a very faint "Thank you" To be honest, after that eerie whisper, I was glad. Not spooked or scared, but glad. I then thought of an idea. The idea was that I should visit her cemetery sometime every week that I could. But before I drove off, I said a little sincere speech for Jen. Here is how it went, word for word: "Jen Sanders. I bet you were a great woman. I am so very sorry about your unfair death. I should have died and not you. But, you were there when I most needed support. Before, I hated my life, and asked for death so many times. But I bet you were there, supporting me to persevere through the hard times and live on. I am now going to live my life to the fullest. So you can stop supporting me, Jen. You can finally rest in peace. Thank '''you, '''Jen. Thank you for changing my life."''''''Category:CreepypastaCategory:CreepypastasCategory:Original StoryCategory:Real LifeCategory:Ghost